Stories: Roommate Rampage
(main writer) |status = Ongoing}}Roommate Rampage is a story created by JeloElducal and written by JeloElducal, Redfork2000, and PeaVZ108. Description What seems like an ordinary day for Gerald is turned upside down when Orange Cookie ends up being his roommate. And it's not just her! Every day, it seems like Gerald gets a new roommate. How will he catch up with this? Cast Story MONDAY, 7:00 AM It's a peaceful day in Echo Creek. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there's no villains attacking the city. Gerald's house. The leader of the Locked Room Gang is taking a break from villain-fighting for a while, and is currently animating something. * Gerald: 'And...done! Perfect. ''*plays the animation* The animation happens to be Pit fighting against a horde of Octolings. * 'Gerald: '''I gotta admit, that's pretty impressive. ''Outside Gerald's house, a familiar red pony is chasing a familiar person with orange clothes and a tennis outfit. So much for "a peaceful day"... * '''Zesty: ''HELP! HELP!'' It's Orange Cookie, and she's being chased by Red Fork! But just before he can catch and eat her, Orange Cookie manages to enter Gerald's house and lock the door. * Gerald: '''Okay, what is going on? * '''Zesty: Oh, hey Gerald! * Gerald: Hey, Zesty. Why are you here? * Zesty: I'm...uhh...your new roommate! * Gerald: Roommate, huh... Just then, Red Fork breaks the door open with his weight! * Gerald: ''ACK!'' The door! Someone repair the door! * Red Fork: '''FOOD! Give me food! * '''Gerald: Red Fork?! * Red Fork: 'FOOD! ''Suddenly, Blue Ocean appears behind Red Fork, and hits him in the head, with a large pan, knocking out Red Fork temporarily. * '''Red Fork: *''dizzy* Five more minutes, please... *''falls unconscious* * Blue Ocean: Gotcha! Blue Ocean makes a victory pose, while music is heard. * Zesty: Oh, thank goodness, Blue Ocean! * Gerald: Uh, can somebody explain to me what's going on? * Blue Ocean: 'Simple. Once again, Red Fork was unable to stop himself from trying to eat Orange Cookie. Orange Cookie tried to escape from him, while I tried to stop him. Eventually, the chase brought us here. ''Red Fork wakes up, but still looks dizzy. * '''Red Fork: '''Does anyone dance the purple pineapple cake? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Just ignore him. The hit on his head must have affected him more than I expected, but he'll be back to normal in a few minutes. * '''Zesty: '''I'm still going to stay here. Y'know, for safety. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Well, Red Fork isn't in conditions for walking back home right now, so I guess we'll stay until he's better. * '''Gerald: Well, that was a weird encounter. But hey, if you guys are going to stay as my roommates, then go ahead! * Blue Ocean: '''Thanks for the hospitality! So... where will we sleep tonight? * '''Gerald: Well, there is an extra room in the house. I could probably get a spare bed. * Red Fork: ''*dizzy* The dance of the blue elves makes the mushrooms cry... * '''Gerald:' Yikes. * Blue Ocean: '''He'll get better, trust me. ''7:39 AM'' Gerald has finished giving Orange Cookie a tour of his house. * '''Zesty: Wow. This place is roomy! * Gerald: Yes. Yes, it is. * Red Fork: '*''dizzy* ''The dancing pizza cooks a frightened shark. ''Finally, Red Fork seems to return to normal. He shakes his head a bit. * 'Red Fork: '''Huh? What happened? '' * '''Zesty: You chased me and tried to eat me! * Red Fork: '''I did? * '''Zesty: Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: '''Yup. * '''Red Fork: '''Blue Ocean? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yes, Red Fork. * '''Red Fork: '''No way. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yes way. Right Zesty? * '''Zesty: Yup. * Gerald: Hey Red Fork, ya really okay?Just checking if you're not experiencing any slight headaches or minor dizziness. * Red Fork: '''Well, to be honest, I do feel a bit dizzy. What happened? * '''Gerald: As far as I can remember, Zesty ran into here, you busted the door open, Blue Ocean knocked you out with a frying pan, you got dizzy, I gave Zesty a tour of my house, you came back into your senses, and that's it so far. Sorry if it's long. * Red Fork: '''Nah, it's easy. Wait, Blue Ocean!? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I had to. You were chasing Zesty. * '''Red Fork: '''Oh, ok. * '''Gerald: Well, I guess you guys would be staying here until Red Fork makes a full recovery. Zesty, you're safe for now. Red Fork, man, you really need to control your appetite! If I were you, I'd never eat anything that's alive. * Red Fork: '''You have no idea what it's like to live with an unstoppable appetite. Sometimes it just gets the best of me. You'd understand if you had my appetite. * '''Gerald: I guess... A few seconds pass. * Gerald: Who wants to play video games? * Blue Ocean: '''Yeah! * '''Red Fork: '''I'm in! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Red Fork and I love videogames! * '''Gerald: ''*brings in a bunch of video games* Okay, so we got a few choices: Smash 4, Sonic Mania, Cuphead, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. * '''Red Fork: '''I like all of them. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah, any of them will do. * '''Gerald: '''Okay! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's play! ''Gerald, Blue Ocean and Red Fork then play the 4 games, one after the other. 10:12 AM The three have just finished their gaming session. * Blue Ocean: 'Woo-hoo! * '''Red Fork: '''Best... gaming session... EVER! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah, it sure is! If only Soda was here. * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, she would've enjoyed it. But that's in the past, Blue Ocean. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah, you're right. Well, now what do we do? ''The doorbell rings. Gerald opens the door. He sees Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel carrying an unconscious Starcade with them. * '''Pink Angel: '''Hi, Gerald. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''We have a little problem... * '''Blue Ocean: '''What happened? * '''Gerald: '''Wait, is that...Starcade? * '''Red Fork: '''Wait, what's going on? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Apparently we had another virus attack in Eitbit. * '''Pink Angel: '''We Retro Rebels fought back, but they were stronger than before. Starcade even sacrificed herself to protect us from a devastating laser attack! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Before Starcade fell unconscious, she told us to stay at Eitbit and help protect it. We couldn't bear to leave her like that, so we decided to find someone who can take care of her. I left the other Retro Rebels in charge of defending Eitbit before Pink Angel and I decided to come all the way here to seek help. * '''Gerald: '''She can rest here. I've got a lot of first aid supplies, so she'll be fine. * '''Red Fork: '''But, do you guys need help over there at Eitbit? I could go over there and help you guys while Starcade stays here to rest. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I'm not sure. If the Retro Rebels aren't doing well against the virus attack, I told them to inform me so that I can get reinforcements. But they haven't called me, so I guess we don't need help for now. * '''Red Fork: '''Oh, ok. * '''Pink Angel: '''Yeah, I just hope that Starcade is okay. That huge laser beam got her good. * '''Gerald: She'll be fine. Don't worry. * Test Subject Blue: '''Yeah, I hope she'll be better by tomorrow. * '''Pink Angel: '''Me too. * '''Gerald: Hey Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: '''Yes? * '''Gerald: '''Can you assist me on taking care of Starcade? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I guess so. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Pink Angel and I would like to help too, please. We're her assistants after all. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Sure. ''1:50 PM'' Starcade is seen resting on Gerald's couch, wrapped in a blanket, with bandages covering her wounds. Meanwhile, Red Fork is at the refrigerator, eating every little bit of food he can find. Blue Ocean is using his laptop, on a table nearby Starcade. Zesty goes downstairs to the kitchen, only to find the fridge empty. * 'Zesty: '''Hey everyone! The fridge is empty! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Oh come on! * '''Gerald: '''I assume it's Red Fork, right? Well, looks like I'm gonna have to go shopping for groceries. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Given the things Starcade told us about him a long time ago, it's most likely the case. * '''Red Fork: '''Sorry guys, I just get hungry. * '''Blue Ocean: '''As always... ''Starcade slowly regains consciousness as she slowly opens her eyes, to find herself in Gerald's house. * 'Starcade: '''Is this the...hospital...? * '''Blue Ocean: '''No, it's Jelo's house. But you'll be okay, we're taking care of you until you get better. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''You're okay! * '''Pink Angel: '''We brought you here while you were unconscious! * '''Starcade: '''But...I told you to stay in Eitbit to fight off the viruses and not worry about me. Why didn't you listen? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''About that, I just received a call from the others that the virus attack is over. Apparently Kyoji and his friends went to assist them from what I heard. One of them seems to have become another casualty, however. * '''Starcade: '''A casualty, was it Kyoji? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I'm not sure, honestly. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Should we send someone to check it out? * '''Pink Angel: '''Maybe I can check it out. Starcade usually sends me out to send her messages to others or get help. ''Before Pink Angel can fly out of the house, the doorbell rings again. * 'Red Fork: '''I'll get it. ''Red Fork walks to the door, while eating a sandwich made of the last food items in the fridge. Red Fork opens the door. He sees Kyoji outside the door, along with Takeshi and Sasuke. Takeshi is carrying Akasha on his back, with the latter being the one who became a casualty after the virus attack. * '''Kyoji: '''Greetings, Red Fork. We have come to see Gerald. * '''Takeshi: '''My sister needs help. She was swarmed by viruses while we were helping Starcade's team yesterday. * '''Gerald: Wow, things have gotten really intense back there. Well, I suppose you could stay here and let Akasha rest. * Takeshi: 'Thanks. We could use a caretaker for my sister. ''Kyoji, Takeshi and Sasuke enter, carrying Akasha with them. * 'Red Fork: '''Are you guys sure you don't want help with the viruses? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I just told you, the virus attack is over. Though I think it hurt that red-haired girl ''*points to Akasha* ''over there pretty good. * '''Red Fork: '''Ok. Next time though, be sure to call. I'll be glad to help if something like this happens in the future. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I'll consider that. Speaking of calling, I need to check on the Retro Rebels' progress in Eitbit's reconstruction. ''*calls the Retro Rebels* * '''Pink Angel: '''You know something? I'm beginning to wonder if Blue's theory is true. You see, ever since we last defeated our old archenemy a long time ago, we have had frequent virus attacks. And these days, threat levels are increasing rather quickly. Blue deduced that our old archenemy might have actually survived after we presumed him dead the last time we encountered him. * '''Kyoji: '''Do you mean the Nitrome Boss? * '''Pink Angel: '''No, that guy is dead. It's someone else, someone worse. * '''Gerald: Is it the same guy me and the gang encountered when we went to Eitbit for the first time? Y'know, the one who decided to jail Starcade because he lost a competition to her? * Pink Angel: 'I guess. Starcade wouldn't want us to talk about him though. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, if that would make her uncomfortable, then I guess we should talk about something else. * '''Pink Angel: '''Yeah, sure! How about we just play some video games? Does Gerald have Super Smash Bros games? We Retro Rebels are crazy fans about it. * '''Gerald: '''Yep! I've got every game from Melee onwards. ''A crashing sound is heard! * 'Gerald: '''What was that? ''Gerald heads outside and finds Pit stuck atop a tree. * '''Gerald: '''Pit?! * '''Pit: Hey, Gerald! * Pink Angel: '''Hey look, another angel! * '''Blue Ocean: '''What? * '''Red Fork: '''Who's this guy? * '''Pink Angel: '''I think I've seen him before from a game about angels and gods or something. * '''Gerald: What are you doing here? * Pit: Oh, I've heard something about Smash Bros, so I came here! * Gerald: Wait a minute, you can't fly! How'd ya get here? * Pit: '''I was granted Power of Flight and ended up hitting a bird, so I ended up here. * '''Gerald: Oh. * Takeshi: '''That must have hurt. * '''Sasuke: '''Yeah, water-ever. I'm sure he'll be fine. * '''Pit: Uh, can anybody grab a ladder? I need a little help. * Pink Angel: 'Don't worry, fellow angel! You won't need a ladder with my help! ''Pink Angel flies towards Pit before lifting him up and bringing him safely to the ground. * '''Pit: Thanks, uh...what's your name? * Pink Angel: '''Pink Angel, and I don't have a gender either! What's yours? * '''Pit: I'm Pit! * Gerald: Well, now that that's sorted out, who wants to play Smash Bros.? * Pink Angel: '''Me! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Me too! I've never won a match against Starcade, maybe playing against you guys might give me a chance to win. * '''Pit: I wanna join in! * Gerald: Okay, let's head inside! But just before they can enter the house, they are immediately stopped by a blue-haired swordswoman. * ???: We're not done yet! * Test Subject Blue: '''What the? * '''Pit: Whoops, must've forgotten. * Pink Angel: '''Who is she? She's...pretty. * '''Pit: She's Lucina, a time-travelling warrior from a doomed future. We're currently fighting against each other in a battle. * Test Subject Blue: '''Lucina...yeah, that makes sense now. I was wondering why she looked rather familiar. * '''Gerald: Wait...a battle? * Pit: Me and my friends often participate in duels against each other. Sometimes it's a tournament, sometimes it's 1 vs. 1, sometimes, it's team battles. * Red Fork: '''That sounds like fun. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah, it's like Metalshoe back in the day. I wonder where he is now. * '''Red Fork: '''Blue Ocean, let's not discuss that now. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ok... * '''Gerald: Wait, Pit, doesn't it sound a lot like Smash Bros.? * Pit: Technically, it is! * Lucina: *notices the rest of the gang* ''I've never seen anyone summon a huge amount of assist trophies. * '''Pit:' Uh, they're not assist trophies, actually. * Test Subject Blue: '''If we were, we would be in capsules of some sorts. * '''Red Fork: '''Hello to you too. * '''Takeshi: '''Looks like we have an angel and a swordswoman with us. * '''Lucina: '''But still, I must win this match! * '''Pit: Lucina, wait! They're just- Pit and the rest of the gang get attacked by Lucina. * Pit: ...regular people... * Sasuke: 'Oooh, if she wants a fight, then it's on! Water up! * '''Takeshi: '''Maybe later. ''*pulls Sasuke away* * '''Gerald: Miss Lucina, can you stop for a while? * Lucina: I'm sorry, but this is Smash Bros. I must fight! * Gerald: Lucina, please stop and listen. I know you must win this match, but I don't think hurting innocent bystanders is a good thing. We're regular people. Not assist trophies! * Lucina: *stops* ''Oh. I see...sorry for attacking everyone. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Phew, problem solved. Now can we please just be friends now and forget this ever happened? * '''Lucina:' I guess so. * Test Subject Blue: '''Good. * '''Pink Angel: '''Maybe we can go back to video games? * '''Pit: That'll be great! * Lucina: I suppose a little rest after battling fighters from around the world could be nice. Oh, speaking of video games, a blonde girl and a boy wearing a red hoodie taught me all about them. * Gerald: Wait, you mean...them? * Pit: Them who? * Pink Angel: '''I think she's referring to Star and Marco. * '''Blue Ocean: '''That seems likely. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Yeah. * '''Pink Angel: ''*to Lucina* Wait Lucina, how did you know Star and Marco? * '''Lucina:' It's a long story. * Pink Angel: 'Okay. Let's get back to video games! ''Everyone goes inside. Gerald finds Zesty watching Gerald's animation. * '''Zesty: *to Gerald* ''Gerald, your animation was great! * '''Gerald:' Whoa, really? * Zesty: Yes, really! * Gerald: Well, it's still a work in progress, but I'm glad to know someone liked my newest animation! * Test Subject Blue: '''How is Starcade's condition? ''*notices Zesty watching Gerald's animation* ''Also, what is Zesty watching? * '''Gerald: My newest animation. * Pit: 'Hey, that's me! And I'm fighting Octolings! * '''Gerald: '''Yup. Pretty cool, eh? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Yeah, I guess so. I got to check on Starcade though, so you guys keep watching that good stuff. ''*goes to check on Starcade's condition* * '''Zesty: '''Okay. 7:02 PM' * '''Akasha: '*wakes up from her unconsciousness, with several cuts and bruises everywhere* ''What the? Where am I? * '''Kyoji: '''Don't worry about that, Akasha. It already happened. We stopped the virus attack and brought you to safety here. * '''Akasha:' Oh, good. At least that ordeal is over. * Gerald: '''Good afternoon, Akasha. How are you doing? * '''Akasha: '''Fine, I guess. * '''Gerald: I'm happy to know you're doing okay. I'm even happier to know you've turned good a few weeks ago. I'm a bit skeptical, but hey. * Kyoji: 'To be fair, Akasha never meant to be evil. Her father's death made her that way. * '''Takeshi: '''At least she's fine with it now. * '''Kyoji: '''Well, get some more rest, Akasha. You're still injured. * '''Akasha: '''Sure...*closes her eyes again*'' * '''Gerald: Guess I should go back to work. Gerald goes to his computer, continuing work on his animation. Meanwhile, Pit and Lucina are playing Smash Bros. 4, battling as each other. * Pink Angel: '''Gee, I wonder who will win. * '''Pit: '''I bet it's going to be me! * '''Lucina: I beg to differ. I'm more closer to victory! Lucina (playing as Lucina) KOs Pit's character (who happens to be Pit), and wins the battle. * Lucina: I did it. I achieved victory! * Pit: Good game! * Pink Angel: '''Yeah, good game! * '''Pit: '''So what now? * '''Lucina: '''Rematch? * '''Pit: Okay! Hey Pink Angel, wanna join? * Pink Angel: '''Sure! * '''Lucina: What character would you pick? * Pink Angel: '''I dunno, Mario? * '''Pit: Sounds like a good enough choice. I'm picking Bowser. * Lucina: I'm gonna pick myself again. * Pink Angel: 'Okay, let's play! ''The three then start their gaming session. Meanwhile, Gerald, who is feeling sleepy after working on his animation, goes to his bedroom. He takes off his glasses, puts them near the lamp, and goes to sleep. ''TUESDAY, 7:01 AM'' Another new morning in Echo Creek. Gerald is eating cereal for breakfast. * '''Pink Angel: ''*comes out with a glass of milk in its hand* Good morning, Gerald! Did ya sleep well? * '''Gerald:' I did. How are the others doing? * Kyoji: ''*shows up* The good news is, Akasha is fully recovered. I'm still not sure about Starcade though. * '''Pink Angel: '''Oh, about Starcade...Kyoji, can you please pass this glass of milk to her? * '''Kyoji: '''Absolutely, not a problem. ''*grabs the glass of milk from Pink Angel and goes into the room Starcade is resting in* * Pink Angel: '''So Gerald, are you still planning to work on that animation later? * '''Gerald: I am, but maybe later. By the way, how are the others doing? * '''Pink Angel: '''Wait, didn't you ask that already? Trivia * This story is the sequel to the Shenanigang 2 episode, Roommate Ruckus. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal